Virtual universes represent a technological forefront and present a tremendous new outlet for both structured and unstructured virtual collaboration, virtual gaming and exploration, and real-life simulation in virtual universe spaces. A virtual universe is an interactive simulated environment accessed by multiple users through an online interface. Users inhabit and interact in the virtual environment via avatars. This habitation usually is represented in the form of two or three-dimensional graphical representations of humanoids (or other graphical or text-based avatars). There are many different types of virtual environments, however there are several features most virtual environments have in common:
A) Shared Space: the world allows many users to participate at once.
B) Graphical User Interface: the environment depicts space visually, ranging in style from 2D “cartoon” imagery to more immersive 3D environments.
C) Immediacy: interaction takes place in real time.
D) Interactivity: the environment allows users to alter, develop, build, or submit customized content.
E) Persistence: the environment's existence continues regardless of whether individual users are logged in.
F) Socialization/Community: the environment allows and encourages the formation of social groups such as teams, guilds, clubs, cliques, housemates, neighborhoods, etc.
SECOND LIFE®, which is a registered trademark of Linden Lab, is an example of a virtual universe in which avatars are provided with tools to view, navigate, and modify the virtual universe space and participate in its virtual activities. These virtual activities, along with various yet to be created new dimensions, provide a wide open arena for creative and new advertising methods and mechanisms.